callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverines!
'Wolverines!' is the sixth campaign mission in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Although the Task Force 141 successfully recovered the ACS module, they were too late. With the hacked module, the Russians launch a surprise invasion of the United States, catching the Americans completely off guard. With little time to organize a strategy, Rangers from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment immediately gear up to secure a HVI, codename: Raptor. Summary In response to what they believe is a United States-supported terrorist attack on Zakhaev International Airport (after finding the body of Private First Class Joseph Allen at the airport and apparently completely bypassing the United Nations), the Russian government has declared war on the United States, seeking revenge for the deaths of hundreds of innocent civilians. Using a duplicate of the ACS module that Task Force 141 had recovered earlier in Kazakhstan, the Russian military glitches the early-warning systems of NORAD into reporting massing forces approaching the United States on the West Coast, all of which are promptly dismissed by local Air Force bases, therefore allowing the Russians to sneak in on the East Coast undetected. The Russians then launch an attack using cargo planes to airdrop troops, armor, and equipment while fighter jets destroy targets. The U.S. military is caught off-guard by the sudden attack and mobilizes to combat the threat. Walkthrough The player will start off in a Humvee patrolling the area, when a BTR comes out of nowhere and pins the player down. Quickly rush through the alley. Follow the squad (along with some chatter as Foley calls in for air support, Overlord denying as they already used up all air support, and Dunn saying Overlord told them to "F" themselves). The player will see the BTR again, firing at the houses and trees. DO NOT ENGAGE. Eventually it will reach a barrier and fire at the player's team. Throw a Smoke Grenade and then rush down the alley on the right (be warned the BTR will start reversing when the smoke sets off). Coming across a gas station, the player will be assaulted by gunfire. Pick everyone off, and the player should follow the team. Eventually, the player will reach Nate's with an important client waiting, Codenamed "Raptor", sitting inside a Meat Locker (which is claimed to be "practically bulletproof"). Foley instructs the player to get on the roof and defend the position. found here will be two useful weapons: M14 EBR (Thermal) and a Sentry Gun. Pick up the Sniper and position the Sentry Gun, as waves of foes will come in multiple directions. Since they deploy Smoke Grenades, use the sniper rifle. If they get on the roof, shoot them down. Eventually, 2 BTRs come in and pin the player down. The player will also be alerted that a Predator Drone is active and being used. Run to the diner (which is near the beginning of the mission) kill everyone and then pick up the laptop (Note: there is a Stinger in the Diner. Pick it up, it will be needed shortly). To get to the diner without having to worry about the BTRs, the player can allow some soldiers to reach the rooftop, as some of them have RPGs. Capture an RPG, stock up on ammo from the crate and take out the BTRs. As the BTRs are light armour, the RPG will take them out using only one. At this point, it's a good idea to "abuse" the Predator Missile, since hordes of almost-never-ending enemies will appear. When most of them are wiped out, Nate's gets bombed. Since most of Nate's is compromised and destroyed, Raptor must be moved. First kill everyone in Burger Town, and then wait on Foley's 3. When Foley rushes Raptor, cover him. When that's done, use the Predator on every enemy. Eventually the Predator Drone will be disabled for the rest of the mission. What's worse is that the enemies keep coming, along with the fact that a Russian helicopter gunship is coming. If the player has the Stinger from the Diner, use it. If not, go get it. Try to use an RPG, or find an M240 or a weapon with an M203 from a ranger. Two M203 or GP-25 grenades or continuing fire from an M240 will destroy it. After downing the gunship, the player is alerted that a second gunship is en-route. Quickly run up to the roof on Nate's and grab the Stinger, then shoot down the second gunship. After the second gunship is destroyed, the convoy arrives in the nick of time. Regroup and the mission will end. Enemy Intelligence : ;Intel No. 11 ;Inside "NOVA" gas station, on the red counter. : ;Intel No. 12 ;Inside "CRB Financial", on the "Online Banking" counter. ;Intel No. 13 Inside "Taco Togo", on one of the smaller tables. Intel No. 14 Inside "Burger Town" dumpster, behind (east of) the building. Weaponry In this level, the player first gets a SCAR-H with a Red Dot Sight and a Masterkey Shotgun, and an M9. File:SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ Red Dot Sight and Masterkey Shotgun File:M92FS.png|M9 Found in Level Enemy weapons can be found with and without attachments. File:M14EBR.png|M14 EBR w/ Thermal File:Intervention.png|Intervention File:M240.png|M240 w/ ACOG Scope File:AK47.png|AK-47 File:FAL_II.png|FAL File:PP2000_II.png|PP2000 File:RPG7.png|RPG-7 File:AT4.png|AT4 File:STINGER.png|Stinger TAR21.png|TAR-21|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/TAR_21 SCARH.png|SCAR-H (From dead Rangers)|link=http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/SCAR Transcript See Wolverines!/Transcript. Tips *Right after you throw smoke on the BTR after getting out of the jeep when you go into the alley switch to your shotgun there will be a group of enemies that come at you that will be fairly close *Ammo drops are located near the first BTR, on the street by the diner, atop Nate's, and near the diner across the street (containing the UAV rig). *The sentry gun can be saved for later if it is still operational after defending Nate's restaurant from the first wave of attackers. The player can simply take it downstairs before the Predator attack, then take it across to Burger Town once the restaurant has been cleared. Another thing that can be done with the sentry turret is to place it near the Nova Star gas station. It will then kill off stragglers and groups of hostiles. *The player should try to pick up a weapon equipped with a Thermal Sight as it permits visual acquisition through smoke screens. *Walking through the middle of the mall can be hazardous, especially when the enemy BTRs are around. Taking the long way around by simply walking closer to the edge of the level may save the player's life, along with deploying any remaining smoke grenades the player has. *It is recommended to use the Predator Missile as much as possible before it goes offline. Firing it into large groups of enemies as soon as they appear will earn the player the trophy/achievement "Ten-plus foot mobiles." Additionally, unlike all other missions in the campaign and special ops, there is no cooldown time. *When taking out the second helicopter on higher difficulties, the player should not try to run to the Stinger on top of Nates' Restaurant, but instead use the M240 in the diner as it is located right next to the first Stinger and works just as effectively. *Alternatively, the Stinger can be taken from the top of Nate's with the player upon leaving, though this does fill up a weapon slot with something that will be largely useless for a large portion of the level (until the helicopters arrive). *A good trick is after the Predator drone is shot down, head back to Nate's and ignore the Stinger in the diner, when both helicopters show up, the player can grab a Stinger from the crate and fire. Since Stingers respawn, the player can pick up the Intervention (the Russians are done with smoke grenades) and dig in at Nate's. It's common for the Rangers to still have Nate's so it should be an easy position to defend. *When using the Stinger missile on top of Nate's Restaurant, if the player stands near the ammo crate and quickly uses it after firing, the player will not drop the Stinger, and with the reloaded Stinger the player can fire lock and fire up to a total of 3 Stinger missiles at the chopper. *One often overlooked strategy is to use the RPG-7, as it has multiple shots, can be used on the helicopters, BTRs, and infantry. In addition to that, after losing all of its ammunition, the player may continue to carry it, and it can be more reliable than the Stinger Missile, because ammunition drops can reload it indefinitely. *It is possible to shoot down the first helicopter with the UAV by not using the UAV after taking out the enemy BTRs and aiming quickly once the first heli is within range. Trivia See Wolverines!/Trivia. See Also * List of Businesses in Wolverines! * Burger Town * Nate's Restaurant Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2